Pour la vie
by Arumbaya
Summary: C’est ce jour là qu’il comprit qu’elle et lui, c’était pour la vie." ou la relation entre Greg et la douleur **SPOILER SAISON 5**


Disclaimer : A ma grande déception, je ne possède pas Dr House, et encore moins Hugh Laurie. Je m'amuse juste un peu !

_Note de l'auteur__ : voici la première fiction qui me satisfait assez et que je publie. Je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant de se pencher sur la relation Greg/douleur. _

_Elle contient un spoiler pour la saison 5, vous êtes prévenus !! ^^_

Il ne connaissait qu'Elle. Depuis toujours, Elle l'accompagnait partout, présente à chaque instant du jour comme de la nuit. Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté et il s'était en quelque sorte habitué à sa présence. Souvent, Elle le distrayait de son travail, comme un enfant jaloux tirerait sur les jupes de sa mère pour attirer son attention. Mais il savait La remettre à sa place, lui rappeler qu'il avait encore un minimum de pouvoir, malgré toutes ces années. C'est ce qu'il s'évertuait à essayer de lui faire comprendre à longueur de journée, et ils finissaient souvent par se chamailler comme un vieux couple.

Entre eux, c'était une longue histoire. Il La côtoyait depuis l'enfance. Son père l'avait en effet familiarisé avec Elle dès son plus jeune âge. Oh, bien sûr il L'avait immédiatement détestée, se tournant souvent vers sa mère pour trouver un peu d'aide et de réconfort pour s'éloigner de cette relation à sens unique, où il était seul à souffrir. Mais son père ne le laissait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Estimant que c'était la seule méthode pour que son fils devienne un homme, il lui imposait sans relâche cette compagne qui allait plus tard devenir sa meilleure amie, parfois traitre, parfois alliée.

Lorsqu'il grandit, il réussit à prendre ses distances avec Elle. Il s'était senti libre. Il ne La côtoyait que rarement, lors de ses retours chez lui. Son père toujours aussi désireux de faire de lui un homme, un vrai. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'y mettait plus autant de cœur qu'avant. Le regard borné que son fils arborait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard avait fini par entailler son enthousiasme.

Un jour, alors qu'il ne L'avait pas rencontré depuis longtemps, Elle est réapparue. Mais d'une manière nouvelle. Sa petite amie du moment venait de le quitter pour son rival. Et voilà qu'Elle s'était ramenée, comme une ex un peu collante. Mais son approche était différente. Son parfum jadis si aigre et si acide qu'il semblait lui brûler les voies respiratoires, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux, était maintenant lourd, entêtant, lui donnant mal au cœur et à la tête. C'est ce jour là qu'il comprit qu'elle et lui, c'était pour la vie et qu'Elle n'hésiterait pas à se manifester de différentes manières, faisant appel à sa jumelle aux senteurs entêtantes pour asseoir le contrôle qu'Elle avait sur lui.

A maintenant 50 ans, il savait qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait plus, comme Wilson ne se débarrasserait pas des 3 pensions alimentaires qu'il payait. C'était ce qui le définissait, ce qui faisait qu'il était Grégory House, éclopé travaillant au PPTH. Toute sa vie, Elle avait été comme une maîtresse possessive poussant son amant à divorcer, l'accaparant de toutes ses forces, ses ongles plantés dans son dos. Avec Ses griffes ancrées dans son esprit et sa chair, Elle l'avait poussé à divorcer du monde. Le poussant à être asocial et renfermé sur lui-même. Il avait souvent essayé de La repousser, d'écouter ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui et qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré mais Elle avait vite fait de le rappeler à l'ordre en enfonçant ses serres un peu plus profondément dans ses muscles.

Mais en fin de compte, il devait reconnaitre que toutes ces années, Elle avait été une fidèle compagne, ne le laissant jamais tomber. Toujours présente quand les autres autour de lui s'éloignaient. Présente quand Stacy l'avait quitté, incapable de rivaliser avec Son retour ou à chaque fois que Wilson ne supportait plus la relation qu'il entretenait avec Elle.

Finalement, il pouvait dire qu'il L'aimait car jamais Elle ne l'avait déçu. Sans Elle, il se sentait un peu vide, comme si il n'était plus tout à fait lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait abandonné la méthadone. Au début, il avait savouré chaque instant. Appréciant le fait de pouvoir à nouveau avoir des contacts presque normaux avec les gens, appréciant de pouvoir penser sans avoir cette intruse dans sa tête. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans Elle il n'était rien.

Comme il s'en était rendu compte plus de 30 ans en arrière : Elle et lui, c'était pour la vie.


End file.
